Wish
by demented-squirrel
Summary: A misplaced curse leads to many things. A lasting, almost maddening effect. A sealed well. Doubt amongst peers. Feelings are revealed too late. How far would one person go to set things right and have things return to as they once were? InuKag, MirSan, No
1. Chapter 1

_Wish _

4/17/05- 12:28-30 am

Ohayo minna-sama! D.S. here with her newest story! You heard me right. To you this is story number 3, but honestly, it's story number 14- her actual newest story! This is a collaboration between D.S. and Yash-san, our friend from our story Crushed. He wrote his little bits and pieces of side humour on the tops of pages, and I'm very sorry you won't see them. One involves a paintball fight between him and the others from our stories. Yeah. We had a different greeting here, but you all wouldn't understand it. Gomen ne. And now, on with the story. We hope you like it.

One last note- This has nothing to do with Silence or otherwise. Some of the –ahem- affects may be the same, but NO. The ideas were simply coincidental. And yes, I know the weirdness with it being next to each other but... let's put it this way- Silence is Story 2, Wish is Story 14. That's all.

Disclaimer- Look, I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Yash Shikon, my alternate personality to Inuyasha. I messed him up myself. Oh- and an Inuyasha art book and calendar. Heh.

-----Wish, Chapter One. -----

The quest was nearly over. They, the motley group of heroes and heroines that

they were, had finally obtained almost a half of the Shikon no Tama. Their nemesis, the evil

hanyou Naraku, also had about half.

The brave group, which consisted of the inuhanyou Inuyasha; the futuristic miko, Higurashi Kagome; the cursed houshi with a lecherous streak, Miroku; the orphaned kitsune Shippo; the Taijia, Sango; and Sango's firecat companion Kirara, would fight him for the rest of the shards soon.

--That is, if the first two of the group don't murder each other first.

It was another typical day in the Sengoku Jidai. The weather was good, there was no rain, they just found another shard, and the sound of fierce bickering filled the air.

Or, at least, it _was_.

This was no ordinary fight between Inuyasha and Kagome. Ms. Higurashi was sick and tired of all the mean, disgusting, degrading, and most of all downright _rude_ things about her that spewed forth from Inuyasha's big, fat, fanged mouth. She just couldn't take it anymore.

So... she snapped.

Grabbing the small plastic container of the Shikon no Kakera around her neck for support, she stomps up face to face with the equally as angry Inuyasha and promptly slaps him.

Hard.

"Kami Inuyasha!" she yelled loudly, jarring the now stunned hanyou's sensitive ears, "I'm sick and tired of you calling me all these horrible names! I-I wish that you would just be silent and actually _listen_ to people!" she swore, as unnoticed by all save Inuyasha that the Shikon half started glowing as she said this.

Sobbing now, the distressed, angry young woman pushes past the silver haired hanyou and grabs her oversized yellow backpack. "I'm leaving!", she choked out, making a beeline to the Bone Eater's Well.

Inuyasha reached out to stop her, opening his mouth to call to her, but nothing comes out.

Infact, nothing did.

One clawed hand shot up to his throat as he tries to call out again. However, there is the same reaction.

Oblivious to his struggles, Kagome jumped in the well, still sobbing. As she did, Inuyasha dropped to his knees, shocked and horrified.

A few minutes later, the rest of the Inu-Gumi came into the clearing.

Miroku cleared his throat before addressing the motionless hanyou. "Inuyasha", he said sternly, "did you tell off Kagome-sama again? How dare you insult such a wonderful girl?"

Shippo jumps up in anger. "YEAH! Ya big jerk!" he shrieked.

Sango frowned. "Yes, Kagome-chan has very delicate feelings. You shouldn't-" she gasped as Inuyasha turned halfway, on his knees, his eyes wide and lamp-like, before he fell to the side, unconscious.

"Inuyasha!"

End Chapter One

Ohayo minna-sama! D.S. here again. Look, I know the thing's really short. First chapter, my friends, first chapter.

Plus, having the whole thing marked out in a notebook isn't that good either.

Uh... Yash-san (in one of his notes) wanted to remind all of you that this IS an Inu/Kag. However, the pairing won't get action until later on. But... until then, Inuyasha won't be with anyone. And no, NO Kikyo. I'll be skipping a lot in time, so it won't be long. Yeah...

Now, I don't have this story fully planned out yet, unlike Silence and Crushed (it's not out yet). So, I don't know what'll happen. I have an idea, but it's not fully formed. Reincarnation maybe in order (like Crushed, to give you a spoiler). Whatever.

Now, I'm pretty mad I only got 2 reviews for Silence, which I actually have a plot for. ADWN was a joke and got 20+ reviews. –sigh- Now, I'm going to say this, like I said in Silence- IF YOU ARE REVIEWING, USE YOUR USERNAME. **NO UNSIGNED REVIEWS. **I don't know how to switch that off, so yeah. Thanks. Ja until next time,

-D.S. and Yash-san (Crushed) 8:39pm, 8/2/05


	2. Chapter 2

_Wish_

9/1/05- 5:27 pm

Ohayo... D.S. and Yash-san here with another chapter to our story, Wish. My god, we didn't expect such awesome feedback! That made us so happy. Um... nothing to really say except this shameless plug- please read my friend **Shigure-chan­**'s stories. She's new and since I'm the one that that helped her get back into fanfics (and gave her useful Japanese to use for her stories...), and she survived (so far) my rantings about the stupid people on and their lack of using spell check, as a favor, please check her out. She's more interested in Fruits Basket, but she likes Inuyasha too. She has a fanfic about both. GO READ!

-ahem- Anyway, On with the story.

Disclaimer- Still only Yash-san. Now stop torturing me about it, you evil people you.

Key- "meep" is talking. _'meep' _is thinking.

-----Wish, Chapter Two. -----

Recap: Sango frowned. "Yes, Kagome-chan has very delicate feelings. You shouldn't-" she gasped as Inuyasha turned halfway, on his knees, his eyes wide and lamp-like, before he fell to the side, unconscious.

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha!" They cry out as they ran to the fallen man.

Miroku frantically shook the taller hanyou's shoulder. "Wake up!" he said urgently, but he did not stir. The houshi turned toward Sango, "Sango-sama! Help me pick him up; we have to get him to Kaede's!"

She nods and together, they pick up the hanyou. However, as soon as Sango picked him up, she stumbles back. It seems, Inuyasha was so light, despite the illusion that he was heavier than normal brought on by the thick kariginu that he always wore. Infact, Miroku, a nigen, could carry him all by himself with ease.

"Dammit, Inuyasha, have you always been like this?" Miroku cursed, adjusting Inuyasha's arms, which were currently slung around his neck. Giving Sango his shakujo, he starts to jog back to the village. "Come on!" He calls back to the remaining two.

By this time they were both very worried. Exchanging looks, Sango scoops up Shippo and together, they quickly follow Miroku back to Kaede's.

As soon as Kaede sees the two men, she steps to the side, ushering them in quickly. "What happened, child!" she exclaims as Miroku sets Inuyasha down.

"I don't know" Miroku pants, looking concerned, "We, as in Sango-sama, Shippo-chan, and myself, heard Inuyasha and Kagome-sama fighting, so we went to go see what it was all about. When we got to the well, we only saw Inuyasha, alone, and on his knees. Then he just looked at us and fell over."

She looks at him and the other two, who just came inside. "Anything else?"

Sitting down, Sango shakes her head. "No, that's all we saw."

Kaede sighs and stiffly shuffles over to the motionless hanyou, feeling his forehead. "Well, he doesn't have a fever, but with youkai, you can't really know. Hanyou or no."

"So, what do you think happened?"

Kaede shakes her head. "I know not. We will have to wait until he wakes."

They nod in agreement.

The sun was just setting when Inuyasha started to stir. _'...uh...what the hell happened_?_' _He thought, standing up in the dimming room. He had just walked out of the hut when the others return.

"-hai, that is just as I feared. What happened there I wonder that there came such an outcome?" Miroku looks up from his conversation with Sango and Kaede and saw the hanyou looking dazedly at them. "Ah, Inuyasha! I see you're awake, then!"

Blinking, Inuyasha opens his mouth to answer. However, it was like before, nothing. His eyes widen as one clawed hand reaches up to his throat, still trying.

The others finally notice his struggles.

"Daijabou ka, Inuyasha?" Sango asks, concerned.

He continues, now trying to yell at them now. But it was no use. His voice was gone.

_Owari..._

_For now._

Ohayo minna! D.S. and Yash-san here. Oh man, we are so happy. 4 reviews! Mwee. Ugh... honestly, it was a real bitch to rewrite- er, I mean retype. But not as much as Silence, though. The part I have to type now just sounds... _stupid_. Eh... So, until I work it all out- or my so-called muses decide to take pity on me, no Silence.

Meh. I just want to tell you all now... Wish has two parts to it. Not a sequel, though. From two different point of views, but the second starts right where this part ends. I –cough- am not even up to that part yet in my notebook, but I know exactly how to start it... I honestly can't wait and I hope you enjoy. Now... I heard review responses aren't allowed anymore... Hmm... But I'll try to thank you guys anyway. Discreetly. Um...

LadyRiyo, I thank you for that compliment. And as for the fluff, not _really_. Gomen ne. That will mostly happen in Wish, part two. Also, I'm honored for the author's alert! Arigato! Hide'n'seek, Thanks for reviewing twice. As you can see, I am! InusTwinSista, thanks for the fav. Yeah, don't you feel bad for the poor guy? But, I love him anyway. I'm honored that I gave you an idea for your story. I never imagined THAT would happen.

KANSHA NO KOTOBA, TOMODACHI! (thank you very much, friends!) I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and hope you enjoy the second. Thanks so much! And, with that, ja ne.

-D.S. and Yash-san (Crushed), 9:50pm 9/5/05


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo minna-sama! D.S. and her reluctant minion -enraged outcry from said minion- Yash-san here. Since Silence isn't cooperating right now and we were planning on waiting until the second chapter was done until we write this... we just said "screw it" and decided to write the third chapter. Hrmph.

On another note, we have uploaded the prologue of Crushed, we stars our very own Yash-san. It's on our other name though, Rapid-Chipmunk. We're very happy since we uploaded it _today_, 11/11/05, and we've already got a review. –grins-

Also, I have something to say to Ms. Kamira. Yes, I know chapters 1 and 2 were short. But it was for a reason. For one, I wanted it to be suspenseful. Two, well... I'm honestly not the fastest typer. But- have no fear! Chapter 3 is going to be longer (I hope)!

Disclaimer: Still only Yash-san. I don't want Takahashi-san's army of ninjas after my ass. You heard me right.

Key!

"blah" is speaking

'blah' is thoughts

-blah- is writing

"What tis this!" gasped Kaede, shuffling quickly over to the silver haired man, the others following. He looks at her wide-eyed, his lips still moving. "How in Musashi...?"

Inuyasha shakes his head wildly. He didn't know either.

Kaede, with a sigh, puts a hand on the middle of his back and starts to lead him back into the hut. "Come on, boy" she said gravelly, "_We_ are going to the bottom of this!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo follow the two, stunned.

Inside, the stout, middle-aged miko forces the hanyo down onto the floor. She then proceeds to stuff a probing finger into his mouth with no such as an as-you-please.

If he could, I would've supposed he would've yelled at this.

If this situation wasn't so serious, this would've made a very comical scene to the rest of the inu-gumi. They still had to stifle some laughter nevertheless.

Inuyasha, angry now, slaps Kaede's gnarled hand away. He glares at her dangerously. But he didn't try to object otherwise.

She looks at the others, satisfied. "There. There is defiantly something wrong. See? Not even a shout."

Pissed off, Inuyasha motions for something to write with and after much rummaging through the pockets of his robe, Miroku produces a bound leather book of parchment and one of those automatic ink brushes from Kagome's time.

Inuyasha grabs it and scribbles some kanji down rapidly onto the parchment and shoves it back.

They look down. On the parchment in a very old (probably from before they were even born) type of kanji was the words, -Baba! Why the hell did you do that! Try _asking _first dammit!-

Miroku and Sango stared at him, shocked. "You can _read and write_!" Miroku gaped.

Inuyasha's lip curls back in an unheard snarl as he nods. He grabs the pad and pen back, scribbling something else. –What? Is that a shock? My Oka-san was a hime my Oto-san was the Inu no Taisho. You all would_ think _I wouldn't learn _something_! I'm not **that **daft! Nigen no Baka.- He looks away, a scowl on his face.

Trying hard not to cuff him on the head, Kaede asks him patiently, "Inuyasha, do you know any reason why you've suddenly gone completely mute?"

Inuyasha seems to sigh as he shakes his head negatively. –Iite, I don't.-

"Are ye sure?" Kaede asks with a frown.

Inuyasha stops mid-nod, his mouth forming an 'o'. He grabs the pad hurriedly writing something down. –Yeah! Before Kagome left, she...- his hand stalls for a moment, –I think she made a wish on the Shikon no Kakera.-

This leaves gaped mouths. "How...?" Sango asked, bewildered.

Frowning, the hanyo shrugs. –I don't know either, but when she... slapped me and started yelling, the Kakera started glowing.-

And this makes his so-called companions laugh. "Kagome-sama _slapped_ you?" Miroku chortled. "Good girl!" Inuyasha glares at him, mouth in a silent snarl.

"Inuyasha." Kaede's voice cuts in. "What else did Kagome-chan say to ye?"

The man in question looks thoughtful. He chews carefully on his lip before dutifully writing. –Um... I think she said something on the lines of 'I wish you would just be silent and listen to people for once.'- He shrugged. –Or something like that.-

The others look thoughtful. "Well, the silent part is certainly true, but listening? Still the same in that area, ne Inuyasha?" joked Miroku.

The hanyo's eyes strangely blank for a minute, but paid it no mind as he shook his head to clear it. –I don't know. - He answered, -I certainly think I listen to you people whine more often than naught.-

Miroku and Sango snort at this.

With what seemed to be a huff, Inuyasha looks away as Kaede said softy, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha turns toward the older woman, a questioning look in his eyes.

"The well..." she sighed, "Kagome-chan sealed it. She won't be coming back, I fear."

Inuyasha stumbles up, backing away. He grabs the pad, throwing it at them a minute later.

–No! No! She couldn't have... I thought...- his writing falls away to a messy line as he runs out into the dying light.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried, standing up after him. Standing up as well, Miroku puts a hand on her shoulder, restraining her. "Sango-sama." he said, calm and suddenly serious. "Leave him be. The woman he loves, yes, _loves _just left him. Probably for good."

Sango gapes at the hoshi. "He _loves _Kagome-chan! But what about Kikyo?"

Miroku gains a smug look on his face as he drops his hand. "Yeah-huh. Last night of the New Moon, we were saying something and he accidentally blurted it out." Then he continued flatly, "The I was bribed and threatened under threat of death not to say a word." He looks nervously around, "And I hope he didn't hear that!"

Sango is about to answer when Shippo small voice cuts in. "Sango? Miroku? When's Kagome-okaa coming back? Why's Dog-boy so upset?"

The two exchange looks and Miroku grimaces. 'Come on' he mouthed and Sango nodded. They go over to the kit and Sango hugs him. "Oh, Shippo-chan... Kagome-chan..." She swallows, "she sealed the well. We... don't think she'll be coming back."

Shippo's eyes started to fill with tears. "What! No! Kagome-okaa...! She can't! She loves us too much to do that! She would never... I don't believe you guys. Okaa-san would never do that. Inuyasha... Dog-boy would be honest. I need to ask him..." He trails off, making a motion as to stand up, but the woman catches his wrist, holding him back. She shakes her head. "Nani...?"

The woman looked uneasy. "Inuyasha... Kagome-chan accidentally used the Shikon no Kakera on him- in anger. He is completely mute now."

"Ano... what does 'mute' mean?" asked Shippo, even though he thought he knew the answer.

Sango took a deep breath. "He can't speak to us anymore, Shippo-chan." she said gently as Shippo's eyes widen.

"He-he can't-!" he jumps up. "I godda go find him!" he cried, scurrying after where he thought Inuyasha went- probably Goshinboku.

Sango starts after him, but Miroku shakes his head. "No," he said, "Let them be. I think Shippo-chan is like a son to our hanyo. Let them be comfort each other."

Sango sighs, sitting back down next to her fiancé. "Alright..."

------

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you Dog-boy!" called Shippo anxiously, walking around by the Goshinboku. A few minutes later, a figure behind him drops down from the trees, grabs him, and jumps back up again.

"Inuyasha?" the kit asks a bit fearfully to the quiet breathing above him. The large red covered body shifts around him on the branch. He was listening.

Shippo tries to look up at him. "Sango-chan said you were... mute... now. Because of the Shikon no Kakera. Is that true?" he said meekly.

The breathing stops for a second before continuing again. Above him, the hanyo nods.

Shippo bites his lip. "She said that Kagome-okaa did it. And that she sealed the well... what are we going to do now-?" His whine was abruptly cut off by red covered arms coming around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Inuyasha...?" Shippo trails off and then feels a drop of water on his auburn hair, then another , the stench of salt water drifting over to his nose a second later. This left Shippo shocked: Inuyasha was crying. Shippo suddenly breaks down, snuggling deep into the strong arms, crying hysterically.

There is a feather light sigh and the arms tighten, trying to comfort him. "-What-what are we going to do now!" wailed Shippo into Inuyasha's chest. There is another sigh as the hanyo shakes his head negatively. He didn't know either.

Inuyasha, pulling his surrogate son closer, starts to pet his hair calmingly, trying to comfort him. Breaking into louder sobs now, Shippo burrows further into the strong chest of the group's protector and, unconsciously, his father.

And that is how Miroku and Sango found the two yokai. Shippo faintly sobbing into Inuyasha's chest, and Inuyasha staring off into space, absently petting the kit's head. He appeared dry-eyed.

The two timidly walk up to the Goshinboku, the yokai now above them on a branch. Sensing them, Inuyasha looks down and gives them a small –very small, actually- tired smile. 'He's asleep.' he mouthed, leaning over.

They nod and Sango quietly motions for him to come down. The hanyo nods and gracefully jumps down, the still slumbering Shippo nestled in his arms. Striding over to the engaged couple, he puts the kit into Sango's arms, while Miroku pushes the near forgotten bound parchment and futuristic ink brush into Inuyasha's clawed hands.

He accepts them gratefully and, bending onto one knee, writes something and hands it back to the hoshi. –You know, I really should get something to hold this crap if I'm really stuck like this. Like a bag or something. - Nodding, Miroku agreed. "Hai." He whispered, as not to wake Shippo, "Maybe I could ask one of the villagers for one."

Inuyasha snatches the pad back. –You're gonna steal it, in other words, you corrupt, delinquent hoshi.-

"You think so poorly of Sessha!" Miroku lamented as Inuyasha looks at him, a disbelieving look on his face. – _Sessha!_ Sessha my ass! Cut the goody-goody act, bozo.- And they continue to bicker.

Meanwhile, Sango, even though she had Shippo-chan in her arms, she still had Hiraikotsu. And a thinning temper. So, she, stomping over, promptly walloped the two in the noggin, then left, heading back to Kaede's.

Silently snarling, Inuyasha grudgingly threw the unconscious Miroku over his shoulder, shakujo and all, picks up his pad and brush-thing and bounded after Sango and Shippo.

A bit away, the woman in question tucked Shippo in a quilt, on top a forgotten scarf of Kagome's lay clutched in his tiny hands. Sango sighed. 'It must be hard for the kit... First loosing his parents, then his second mother leaves, and consequentially, his second father can't even speak to him anymore! Probably for forever.'

And that led to another thing. 'Just how old _was_ Inuyasha anyway? He acts younger than Shippo sometimes, but he's obviously more than 50, via Kikyo's arrow, but besides that, how old WAS he? I'll ask him when he and Hoshi-sama got back.' she decided, smacking her hand into her palm.

Kaede notices this from her seat as she grinded medicinal herbs. "What ails ye, Sango-chan?"

Sango turns around. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering how old Inuyasha really is. I mean, his style of handwriting is really old..."

Kaede shrugs. "I have no idea. We will just have to wait until-" She is interrupted by Inuyasha himself coming in, Miroku draped on his shoulder. He is dumped onto the hard wood floor unceremoniously.

Inuyasha plops into his usual spot a minute later and Sango turns toward him. "Inuyasha. I have a question."

He looks at her with a mildly curious look and she continues. "Eeto... I wanna know... Just how old _are_ you?"

Inuyasha cracks a small smile and opens his pad. –Nigen or Yokai years?-

"Both."

The hanyo looks thoughtful. –Uh...well... In nigen years, I'm 200 or so and in yokai years, that makes me about 19-20, I guess.- He shrugs.

The others just gape at him. Miroku, by now, had woken up and had situated himself by Kaede. "2-200 years old!" stuttered Sango, looking at him wide-eyed.

He shrugs again. –More or less. Why?-

"Well, you're the closest thing to a father to Shippo and well, bluntly, you act younger than him sometimes."

With a light blush, the hanyo nods. -I'll take care of the runt.- he wrote quickly, -Don't worry.-

"Hai... but you always act so immature towards him..."

Inuyasha seems to chuckle. –I guess I have no other choice than be serious now, ne?- He frowns. –And now I think I need to deal with what happened. Maybe sleep will smooth some of the shock for me before I kill something.- The hanyo abruptly turns onto his side and, pulling his adoptive son -blanket, scarf and all- closer, tucking him into his chest. He seems to go to sleep.

With a sigh, Miroku leans against a wall. "Kami-sama, what a day... I swear, it went by so quickly..."

Sango nods. "And with Kagome-chan gone... What are we going to do? I miss her already."

"I don't know." sighed Miroku, rubbing a hand along the base of his shakujo. "I highly doubt Kagome-sama will pass though now. The block is very strong and I doubt Inuyasha has the motivation now to try and get through. But until then..." Miroku shakes his head. "We may just have to wait."

Sango nods, tears glimmering in her eyes for her lost friend and sister.

-------

_Owari... For now._

A/N- Oh my GOD. It's finally finished! While this wasn't the hell chapter that was Silence Chapter Two, well... let's just say this was... long. The longest chapter I have ever written. 5 pages may not be long to _you_ but it is for me. So whoever complained about this being too short, well here. Hope you're satisfied. The next chapter is a bit of a summary of the next 2 or 3 months going into the Wish plotline. Because, I'll be blunt. If I didn't it would be a real bitch to do. And I'm lazy. And not the fastest typer. I've gotten better, but... my computer's rather mean towards me. It already killed my word file titled "Stuff From Stories", which had little ideas and junk about all 14 stories.

I'm also pissed off at the story on my other name, Crushed. To me, the summary sucks. However, I can't seem to find a better one. It's Yash-san's story, by the way. It's about him- he didn't write it, like this one. One review and 123 hits. I think it's trying to say something to me. Hm... I really need to redo that summary... God, I'm... tired for some reason. Meh. Ja.

-D.S. and Yash-san

1/30/06, 9:00pm


	4. Chapter 4

Wai! Konbanwa, minna! Tis D.S. and Yash here. After how many hours of nothing Inuyasha-related updating, and getting annoyed with the sheer number of Harry Potter fanfics to read, we gave up and decided to write. This is a short (really short) chapter- filler actually, because Yash is too lazy to actually think of what to write for the period of time being passed in transaction between the two. And, as I look down at the paper, I see Yash's comment- "Hey, at least we're updatin'!" And I agree. Haha... God... alas, a warm day in March. We are so happy. (We all hate the cold...) Now, I hope you enjoy the sadly short filler chapter and not get angry at the way this is being steered. Oyasuminasai hitorinokorazu! 3/10/06

Disclaimer- Still don't own nobody. Except, once again, Yash's... unique personality. Plus- I'm afraid of Takahashi-senpai's ninjas.

No key.

Over the next few weeks they began, among other things, a sort of sign language for Inuyasha to use to speak to them.

The idea actually came from one of the textbooks Kagome had left behind. When she grabbed her bag, it was almost empty of everything usually inside.

Inuyasha was actually pretty enthusiastic about it- well, as much as his gruff image would allow. But, they couldn't blame him for being enthusiastic though. If they were in his position, they would be too. Soon, Inuyasha was able to 'talk' to them again, which was quite good. Oh- and Miroku _did _get him that promised pouch for pad and writing utensil. And, for once, he didn't con it off some poor trader!

They eventually gave up on trying to get through the Bone Eater's Well, realizing, to their saddened resignation, that Kagome wouldn't open it, not one will. And it was apparent that she would not, in fact open it.

Shippo and Inuyasha strangely grew closer. One might have thought that since Inuyasha drove his surrogate mother away, that they would hate each other. But no... Inuyasha... was affected as well. You only had to ask him a direct question to realize that, though the hanyo tried to hide it at first. But soon it became very apparent as to what was happening.

There was something wrong with Inuyasha. The rest of the Inu-gumi had begun to realize this very fact. They had begun to notice that, when you asked him a question, he would become almost... doll like, in a way. Even though it only happened sometimes, they soon stopped asking him direct questions. It was too eerie.

And with that, we continue the story.

Alright. This was finished 11/12/06, 8:34 pm, when the internet wasn't working. Yeah... November. GOMEN NASAI, MINNA! No- really. We are. We hadn't realized there was such a big time gap in between chapters. Hell, Cru was last updated in '05. But then... with that one, I have to change a character's (an OC's)- big time. He, my little friend Kwaki, is supposed to be a large, supporting character, yet he's treated as a simple lackey in the beginning. _Big _booboo. Sil? Don't get me started on dear Silence. There has to be so many changes... moans

But Wish? I'm just lazy. Oh. In my books, I'm actually, finally up to Part Two with Kagome! It's so _hard_! But then... maybe it's because I've never done Non-AU Kagome prior... Hm...We're so ashamed! But, never fear. 'Cause internets aren't working, we're starting Chapter #5 right now. If we have our way, they'll be put in at the same time. 'Til then, Ja!

-D.S. and Yash-san. 11/12/06, 8:45pm

Edit- Er, yeah. So they won't be put up at the same time. Eh... Gomen nasai, minna. I'll try to post soon, though. ; -11/17/06, day of recovered internets. 8:19pm


	5. Author's Note

Dear Little Inuyasha-otakus,

Why hello there, little spammers. I would say it's good to be back, but unfortunately, I've never left, lurking in the shadowy mess that is the Inuyasha main page. Why the lack of updates, you may ask quietly to yourselves. Truthfully, I've pretty much disappointed and given up on reading new Inuyasha fanfiction- which frankly irks me. Plus, I keep recieving alerts from authors telling me they give up on writing (usually Inuyasha writers), which depresses me. Lately, I've been roaming the Harry Potter frontier, as well as the Yugi Oh! (the original, not the GX crap) realm. I like crossovers... -grins-

Anyway- so, yeah. Now, don't get me wrong- I'm still writing my ass off for my stories. It's just that-

A. I'm a junior in high school now with two APs to go through.

B. I'm only allowed limited amounts online now- which I mostly spend going through my ever expanding fanfic list to read.

C. I'm lazy and a slow typer.

D. My earlier writings annoy me with its childish... ness. The ones already typed are _okay_, but... eh. The earlier writings in the notebooks scare me a little. Okay, a lot.

E. For Cru (on my other name, rapid-chipmunk, now inuani), I'm really afraid about how people are going to react to Yash. He's almost Anti-Inuyasha. And how I've made him talk. Eeep.

Anyway, since I'm a benevolent authoress and all that jazz, I'll give you guys what I had written for _Wish_ back way back when when I still had time. Which was a year ago. Eh...hehheh... Yeah. Don't kill me!

Eehehe. scratches head sheepishly Gomen for not updating, as we've said in Chapter #4. We've been busy- no really! We have!!! We're in 10th grade now and we're becoming loaded with work. But hey, we're honestly trying! Give us credit, ne? But, we shall not keep you any longer. On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: How many times do I have to _say _this?! I. Do. Not. Own. ANYTHING. Now, leave me alone you stupid lawyers. Come on! Go!

**Key!** (for you normal people)/_ D.S.'s Key!_ (found only in written books)

(A/N during Document Editing Process- Sorry about the style- is being a bitch and isn't doing it correctly. I'm missing a key...)

**"blah" **is speaking/_ blah_ is speaking

**'_blah_'** is thoughts/_ blah_ is thoughts (_supposed _to have a sign. ¬¬;)

**-blah-** is writing/ _-blah-_ is writing

**_blah_** is sign language (same)/ _"blah"_ is sign language

Confusing, isn't it? ;; Sorry. If I make any... key errors, that's the alternate, just in case.

A few weeks later...

Grumbling mentally, Inuyasha drags an unconscious Miroku back to their temporary camp, making sure he went through every single sharp-thorned bush and hard rock. At the camp, as the fire crackled merrily, he threw the hoshi onto the hard ground, snarling.

**Damnit you hentai hoshi! Again! I swear, you'll never learn!** He signed furiously, not realizing that Miroku wasn't coherent enough to understand him. Oblivious, he kicks him.

Miroku just rolls over, giving out a loud snort. Inuyasha, who was walking away, does a double take. '_Wait. Snort...?' _Slowly, he walks back to the mound of purple and black robes, poking him with one long claw. Miroku just snorts again, shifting a bit. Inuyasha's golden eyes widen. '_He's __**sleeping**__?! Why that little...' _

The hanyo snorts and noticing the large bruise on the hoshi's head, actually nods in appreciation. '_Hm, Sango did a nice job. That must've been a real good throw...Heh.' _Smirking, he shakes his head then sits down against the trunk of a large tree, waiting for Sango and Shippo to return. Or for the idiot to wake up. Whichever came first.

A bit away, at a semi-hidden onsen, Sango turns toward Shippo. "Is he gone?" she asked in an undertone to the young kitsune.

Cocking a pointed ear to the side, Shippo listens for a few moments then nods. "Hai. Inuyasha-otosan must've heard the noise and dragged him off. I heard his footsteps."

"Ahhh..." Sango sighed in relief, sinking deeper into the murky, steaming water. "That's good." Pillowing her arms behind her head, the taijia leans against the smooth rocks. She shivers suddenly. "Ugh! Kami-sama, this whole thing's just so... so... eerie! Usually that baka hanyo is so _loud_! It's so creepy! And this... I dunno... just seems to be happening too fast." she trailed off in a whisper.

"Dai-Daijobu ka, Sango-chan?" asked Shippo softly, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

"I..." started Sango then, in a fit of anger, slams her fist into the water, splashing them both. "ARGH!" she burst out, "This is just so- Chikuso, I miss Kagome-chan! She... She'd know what to do."

Shippo remained silent, feeling torn. On one hand, she _was_ his mother and he was completely devoted to her. Yet... he did not want to burst his surrogate aunt's bubble by saying that it was indeed her fault that this whole mess had begun. Feeling horrible for even thinking that way, he looks away from the now softly crying girl.

A few minutes later, Sango rubs the tears from her eyes, sniffling quietly. She looks at the small fox boy with a small, broken smile. "Oh Shippo-chan! Gomen nasai! I've been so caught up... No one's asked you how _you _feel about all this. I know you miss your mother. Daijobu ka, Shippo-chan?"

Shippo was quiet for a moment, not looking at Sango. He slowly gathers his thoughts together, taking a deep breath. "I don't... Inuyasha asked me the same thing a while back. I guess I do miss Kagome-okaasan. A lot. But... I know I know I'm going to see her again. In her era." He bites his lip. "And then I'm gonna hug her, then... I dunno... ask her why she sealed up the well. Did she... not want us anymore? Not want me anymore? And then I'm gonna cry, I guess. And hug her- and Inuyasha-otosan too."

Sango looks at the small boy in caring concern, eyes still red from crying. "Shippo-chan..." she said softly then, pushing off her sitting rock, gathers Shippo into her arms. "Shh, shh... It's alright, sweetie."

Silent tears run down the kitsune's face as he buried his small face into Sango's chest. "Oh Sango-chan" he hiccupped. "I miss Kagome-okaasan so much, but... I feel so horrible!"

"Why, sweetie?" was the soft query.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I miss the old Inu-otosan! It's so _weird _now! I mean, he's been great to me and all but... he's so sad all the time! It's... what's that word Kagome-okaasan kept saying...? It's _freaky_!"

Sango softly laughs. "Hai, it does seem that way, does it not? However, I suppose, we will get used to it. Why, I'm sure some day we'll think Inuyasha not speaking perfectly normal!"

Clenching his fists, Shippo ground his little fangs together. "Well- what if I don't want that?!" he exclaimed. "What would you say if I said I wanted the old, rude jerk back?!"

Her expression softening, Sango gathers up the kitsune once more.

Aand, that's what I have. Shippo's part was originally different and a little confusing, but yeah. Ohh, it's a real pain in the ass getting used to the "" for regular speaking. My years of incorrect writing-conditioned mind tell me otherwise. Um. Gomen nasai again, I'm trying, I really am. Hell- I'm already in Part Two in the offline version. Please be patient- I'm doing all I can.


End file.
